Rapunzel
by solstice442
Summary: Rukia stays in her apartment most of the time like a modern Rapunzel. But one day she meets a famous musician, who might help her open up and show her what she is missing. IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

**Rapunzel**

**A/N: It's been such a long time since I been on fanfiction. I feel so strange writing again =D It's such a nice feeling to write a new story though. I really hope you will enjoy my story. Please review and tell me what you think. All right lets get going...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own bleach ='(**

* * *

Chapter One

I hear my alarm ringing at six o' clock, I reach for my alarm to turn it off. _He is getting up as well.' _I think with a smile on my face. I stretch in bed and walk to the bathroom to wash up quickly. Once I'm done I head towards my window and open my Chappy curtains. I look towards the apartment building across my street and focus in one apartment in particular. The one where _he _lives. I could see him getting ready to start his day. I would copy his same morning routine- eat breakfast, clean, doing laundry ect. I would watch him until eight-thirty since that's the time he leaves for work.

"Have a wonderful day at work. See you later." I'll say as I wave good-bye.

Today I realized it's all ready three years since I've been peeping at him from my apartment window. It's a secret nobody knows about. There are times I wish I could talk to him. But I'm too scared and shy to get too close to anyone especially _him_. That's one of the reasons why I barely leave my home. Some of my neighbors nickname me Repunzel. Being locked up in a tower, which in my case is my apartment and it's not because someone put me here. I did this to voluntarily. I have gone through a lot during my high school years and because of that one incident I closed myself to the cruel world outside. Never did I want to go through that again. That's why I found a job that I could work at home and not have encounters with anybody. I'm a book editor, I love to read and write but one of my desires is to write books- children's book to be exact. I hope one day I can accomplish this dream.

I look at the time and realize I should start working. I head to my white Chappy desk and pick up my red pencil I started reading the first sentence and that's when I heard my phone ringing. Which surprised me normally I don't get calls at this time, must be my boss.

"Hello?"  
"Ms. Kuchki this is Urahara, I'm in charge of security. I wanted to tell you that today we're having a manitory meeting. So you have to attend this time-"

"Um... will it be a long meeting? Cause I'm a little busy I have to edit-"

"Ms. Kuchki no excuses please come to the security office at nine."

"But-" I heard him cut off the line. -Sigh- Now I can't avoid this.

I look at the time and see I only have ten minutes. I heard my neighbors leave their apartment one by one. I waited until I knew everyone had left. I slowly open my door and took a peek of the hallway. _' Good everyone is at the meeting.' _I walk out and lock my door, I make my way to the elevator as I wait for the elevator to arrive I hear someone come out of their apartment. I suddenly got nervous I wasn't very good at communicating. I turn my head to see Renji my next door neighbor, he smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Ah- good morning Ms. Kuchki. It's been a while, I-I haven't seen you come out of your apartment lately. You're looking very um... bea-"

_Ring-Ring_

We both look down at his pocket. I was so happy that the conversation was cut short and even more happy the elevator arrived. I quickly got in and closed the door before Renji could get in. 'Sorry Renji.'

I reached the ground floor and only needed to turn the corner to reach the security office. Once inside the office I see all my neighbors sitting in a circle. Urahara was in the center.

"Please take your seat Ms. Kuchki, now we need to wait for Renji to arrive. Did you see him on your way here?"

"He'll be here in a minute." I said quietly.

"Sorry what was that- Oh! Renji you're here all right take a seat. The reason why we're having a meeting is because the owner of the building wants to let everyone know that the rent is going to many of you it's going to be a struggle and it's unfair, so I decided to have a protest. Who would like to join? Please raise your hand."

Everyone in the room raised their hand except for me. I didn't like that the rent was going to raise since I don't get paid much. But I also didn't like the thought of joining the protest it would mean I have to be around too many people. "Ms. Kuchki are you sure you don't want to join us?" Urahara asked me. I was about to say something. "Mr. Urahara don't pressure have everyone helping so please don't bother her." I looked at Renji thankful that he stood up for me. He had a smile on his face when he realized I was looking at him. "All right Ms. Kuchki I won't force you. I guess you can leave now, but if you change your mind come and join us." I nodded and got up and left just then I heard footsteps behind me. '_Is someone behind me?' _

"Rukia please wait for me! I-I wanted to ask you something." I stopped reluctantly and turn to face him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the beach with me and my friend Uryuu and of course you won't be the only girl. I invited some friends from Tokyo who will join us. Ah- we're going on Friday, what do you say?" I was shocked I wasn't expecting to get asked to go anywhere. I never had anyone ask me to join some social gathering. It was nice of Renji to invite me but I wouldn't feel comfortable.

"Thanks for inviting me Renji, but I'm sorry I won't be able to-"

"Please Rukia I know that you're not comfortable with people. I wanted to showyou something special. You don't have to be with us the whole day just one hour will be fine. Just think about it and let me know tomorrow. I have to go, I'll see you later.' He waved and quickly ran to the elevator but ended up tripping and falling on the floor.

"Stupid Renji you should watch where you're walking. Excuse me Ms. Kuchki." I turned to see Uryuu- Renji's roommate. He helped Renji get up and they both got in the elevator. Uryuu was holding the elevator door for me. I decided to take the stairs instead. I pointed to the staircase and Uryuu nodded and let the elevator door close. When I finally got to my apartment I felt so relieved. I walked to the window and peeked through his window even though I knew he wouldn't be home right now. But something was off, I could see clothes laying all over the living room floor and there was bags of chips on his coffee table. He would never have his house this unorganized. Was there someone in his house? Was it a thief?! All of sudden I see someone walking out of the bathroom. Who is he? I never seen him around. My neighbor only brought a few people over and I knew how they look. He _must_ be a thief i quickly reach for my cell phone and call the police.

"Hello Karakura police department what could I help you with ?"

"Hello this is Rukia Kuchki and I think there is a thief in my neighbor's apartment." I reported.

"All right what's the address?"

"It's Karakura apartment building two on the fourth floor. I don't know the apartment number." I hope they hurry up so they can arrest this orange hair thief.

"Okay Ms. Kuchki the police will be there shortly.

"Thanks you." I hung up and looked at the window again. I could see the orange hair thief looking around the apartment. That jerk he better be caught. Maybe I should go and try to stop him.

Ichigo P.O.V

Finally I'm back in Karakura. It's been three years since I've been home. Sadly my brother couldn't pick me up from the airport. Hopefully the taxi will be here, as I look around for my taxi I hear someone say my name.

"Is that Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Where?!"

Ah great I thought my disguise would work. How are these fan girls so good at finding me? Being famous sometimes stinks. I start running as fast as I can before these girls start asking for an autograph and pictures. The only place I'm safe is in the men's bathroom. I lock myself in the bathroom and call the airport security to make sure I can leave the airport in one piece. In a few minutes security arrives to my rescue and escort me out. I can hear all my fan screaming my name. The paparazzi soon arrive as well taking pictures and asking questions. I just politely wave and smile which made all the fans scream more.

"Mr. Kuroski I think it's best if you go out the back taxi driver will be there waiting for you." One of the security officers said.

"Yes that's fine with me." I replied. We slowly made our way to the back door and quietly got inside the taxi with my luggage.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked.

"To Karakura apartments please."

The drive to my hometown brought back memories. I lived here for thirteen years then I moved to the U.S. Everything looked the same, I'm so grateful my record company let me come to record my new album here. They allowed me to stay for three months, which wasn't so much time.

"We're here. Do you need help taking your luggage?" My driver asked.

"I got it thanks." I paid him and quickly got my luggage out.

_All right now I got to find building two. _I looked around and spotted the building on the right side. I walked in the building and got inside the elevator. He said he's apartment is on the fourth floor apartment number thirty-four. I push the button and soon reached the fourth floor. Hopefully my brother didn't forget to leave the door unlock. I turn the doorknob and felt relieved to find the door unlocked. When I got in the apartment there was a little banner hanging on the closet door.

_Welcome Home Ichigo. _

I smiled and quickly settle in the apartment. I take out all my clothes and place them on the floor I realized I didn't bring Kaien's gift, Yuzu and Karin are going to be upset. I must have left it in my apartment. Oh well I'll get him something else later. I hear my phone and see I received a text from Kaien.

_K*Hello Ichigo I just saw some pictures of you at the airport. My little brother is so famous. I'm guessing you're at my place. Feel free to grab whatever. Sorry I don't have anything for you to eat. There are some potato chips in the cabinet I'll buy groceries on my way back and make dinner. _

_I*You should have food for your famous brother ready. I'm hungry and don't have money. You better get home quickly so I can eat!_

_K*Yes I'll be there soon. _

Oh well guess I have to eat chips. I go to the kitchen and find a few bags I take them to the coffee table and start eating. I look at the time and decide to look around his apartment. He keeps everything simple and clean. Seems like he doesn't spend much time at home, he doesn't even own a television how can I entertain myself. Guess I'll just take a long shower.

When I get out of the bathroom I decide to look out the window. The apartment building is close to this one. I could see inside one of the apartments. The owner of that apartment definitely doesn't have good taste in house decor. Who buys white bunny curtains? I look at the other apartment rooms and see someone by their window talking on the phone. Its kinda creepy that you can see everything. I wouldn't like living this close. I turn around and call my family back in the U.S to tell them I arrived safely but since it's night time over there I just leave a message. I hear a knock on the door which surprised me. Must be Kaien.

I walk to the door and find two police officers. "Put your hands up you're under arrest." I was shocked why was I being arrested. "What did I do? I just came to my brother's house." I explained. The officers informed me that a Rukia Kuchki reported me of being a thief. I quickly explain the situation and the officers believed me. "Sorry Mr. Kurosaki for bothering you. Welcome to Japan." They said. "Thanks and no problem." I said smiling.

The police officers left and I walked to the living room and I looked out the window and find myself looking at a young women. She looked shocked and quickly hides behind her bunny curtains. This must be the one who reported me. I wait for her to show up again and when she does she stands frozen and I mouth the words _I got you_. Time to pay a visit to my noisy neighbor.

* * *

A/N: Please don't forget to review =) Have a wonderful day I'll update next week.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Didn't have internet so I couldn't post the next chapter =) I wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. I had a huge smile on my face as I read them. So I hope you keep reviewing.  
and thanks to everyone who followed or favorite my story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

I'm so confused, I see the police leaving without the thief. But what's worse is that I've been discovered, he caught me. Oh god what am I going to do? I should quickly leave, he might come to my apartment. I'll just have to leave my home for a few days until this dies down. I quickly run to my room to grab my Chappy backpack and stuff it with some clothes I find in closet. I grab my purse and run straight to the door. But when I open it, to my despair I see the orange hair thief coming out of the elevator.

"Ahhh!" I scream and immediately close the door, my heart starts pounding fast. He starts knocking and when I don't open it. He says, "I believe you are Rukia Kuchki. Open this door and explain to me what is going on."

_He knows my name? Did the police tell him who called?  
_

"I know you're inside, open the door." He bangs the door again. I was going to say something but then all of the sudden I hear Renji's voice.  
"Hey orange hair freak what do you think you're doing?" Renji asked annoyed.  
"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and it's none of your business. This is only between me and her... Wow are all the neighbors here noisy?" He said the last part to himself.

What should I do? I don't want Renji involved in this. But I also don't what to face the thief, he seems intimidating. I take a deep breath and open the door. I see all my neighbors also coming out of their apartments. Probably wondering what is happening since it's always uneventful they want to catch the action. I look at Renji and he was calling someone, probably Mr. Urahara. The orange hair thief looks annoyed with the crowd he attracted. I wasn't too happy either.

"Wait, isn't that Ichigo Kurosaki the _handsome_ singer from the U.S! Rangiku come out you have to see this!" My neighbor Momo said calling her roommate.  
"Hi, yes I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet a fan." Ichigo said smiling at her.  
"Pffft, he's not handsome." Renji said as he ended the call with Urahara.  
"You're just jealous." Rangiku said joining Momo at the door. "Will you please sign your CD for me?"  
"Of course I will after I finish my business with Ms. Kuchki." Ichigo said looking back at me.  
"Ms. Kuchki? Oh so that's Rapunzel's real name." Rangiku said smiling at me.

This isn't looking too good for me. I don't want everyone on the fourth floor knowing my secret. Then they'll think I'm even more weird. I'll have to probably move out of my apartment to avoid the gossip.

"All right security is here. What's the problem?" Urahara announced."This man here is harassing Rukia. Please take him out of here." Renji said pointing at Ichigo.  
"I'm not the one who's harassing her. She's the one who's-" Without thinking anything through I just hugged Ichigo tightly.

He stopped talking surprised at the sudden physical contact. Everyone especially Momo and Rangiku look shock. "No fair we want hugs too!" They said coming towards Ichigo. That's when I let go and he said,"You know what I'll talk to you later Rukia so don't think of running away from me. Cause I won't let this pass. Sorry girls I have to go, next time I'll bring you two something special."

"Promise?" They both said in unison.  
"Promise." Ichigo said smiling at them. The two went crazy after that.  
"Don't ever come back here!" Renji yelled as Ichigo got inside the elevator.

Once the elevator doors closed I could finally relax. I'm so relieve, now I don't have to worry about him revealing anything to my neighbors. Now I just have to make sure he won't be coming back.

"I'm sorry for making a big commotion." I said apologizing to all my neighbors.  
"Rapunzel you just made our day, don't worry about it." Momo and Rangiku both said excited. I'm glad they weren't angry at me. Probably the only one who was upset was Renji.

"Are you okay Rukia? He didn't scare you did he?" He asked concerned.  
"I'm fine thanks for asking I just-"

I hear my phone ring and look at the ID number I didn't recognize the number. Who could it be?

"Excuse me Renji I'll talk to you later. Thanks again for watching out for me."  
"It's no, no problem. I'm always here for you whenever you need anything." I nodded and Renji went inside his apartment.

"Hello?"  
"Meet me at the small park by your apartment. I'll be waiting there, if you don't show up in the next five minutes I'm going to report you to the police and press charges-"  
"Charges? What for? How did you get my number?" I asked terrified.  
"Doesn't matter how I got it. But I'm pressing charges for peeping and stalking. My lawyers are very good, since I deal with it very often. I'm sure you don't want to become the next fan girl to end up in prison?"

I can't believe he is threatening me.

"Um.. I'll be right there." I said not having much of a choice.  
"Good, see you soon."

How am I going to clear this mess up? I don't want to tell him the reason why I was peeping. If he really is going to report me to the police then I have to tell the truth. I reluctantly walk to the park and find the orange hair man, sitting on the bench looking at two children playing.  
"Hello little girl glad you didn't make me wait too long. Come and have a seat." He said making room for me to sit next to him.  
"It's okay... I'll stand." He smiled and got up from the bench. He grabs my hand and sits me down on the bench.  
"What are you doing? Let me go!" I said struggling to free myself.  
"I don't want to chase a little girl around the neighborhood. We're just going to talk." He sat down.

Little_ girl_ does he think I'm a kid?

"Start talking little one. Why were you peeping and what made you think I was a thief?" He asked.  
"Please... lets forget what happen earlier. I promise I won't do it again." I said trying to avoid revealing anything. "I can't do that just answer the question." He said. I look away and plan not to answer him. "You know you're making this worse for yourself. Maybe you don't think I'm being serious about reporting you to the police." I hear him dialing on his phone. I quickly turn to see him waiting for the police to answer.

"Wait! Okay I'll tell you." He hangs up and smirks. "All right then lets hear it."

My heart pounds fast and I feel my cheeks start to feel warm. This is going to be so embarrassing.

"Ah could it be you like my older brother?" He said all ready guessing my reason for blushing. _Wait did he just say older brother. This man is related to him?  
_"It's just a small crush."  
"A small crush I don't think so. Stalking a handsome young man isn't a simple crush. I should tell my brother he has a small admirer that stalks him all day."  
"No don't tell him! Please keep this to yourself. I promise I won't ever do this again I'll just forget everything about him." I said begging.  
"I don't believe that. But if you want me to keep this dark secret of yours to myself I need something in return for my silence, also if you don't want me report you to the police I'm expecting you to give me something."

He's blackmailing me? What a cruel person.

"What do you want from me?"  
"Help me get through tonight's dinner." He simply said."Tonight's dinner? That's it?" I asked surprised at the simple request.  
"Yes is it a deal?" I look at him suspiciously there must be something else. He smirk and asked, "Don't you trust me?"

"How could I trust you. When we just met?" I said.

"Come on little one. What can I do to make you believe me? I just want someone to help me get through dinner. My brother is bringing someone who I get nervous around and if I have someone by my side I can get relax a bit more. I'm a man who keeps his word, please help me." He said. Deep inside me tells me I could trust him. But just in case I take my phone and quickly write a contract.

"Here sign this contract and I'll help with tonight's dinner."  
"All right." He took my phone and sign the contract.

"Lets go then little one." Why does he keep saying that he knows my real name all ready.  
"Where are we going?"  
"To the market to buy some groceries. My brother doesn't have his fridge stock up with things we need to make dinner. My manger brought me a car so we can take my car."  
"All right lets go." I said.

As we are making our way to the parking lot Ichigo is busy talking on his phone with his manager, thanking for the car. It was a nice red sports car. My brother-in-law has many sports car in Tokyo. He keeps trying to give me a car but I don't really need one since I don't go anywhere. We both getting into the car when I hear Renji's voice.

"Rukia!"  
"Oh look it's the red-head wonder what he wants." Ichigo said pointing at Renji who was running towards us as fast as he could.  
"Where are you going with Rukia? You shouldn't go with strangers especially any male. I don't trust him at all."  
"Renji don't worry I'll be fine. We'll just going to the market to buy groceries." I explain.  
"I'm going with you two beside I need to buy um... somethings myself."  
"Hold on are you her boyfriend?" Ichigo asked.  
"No... I'm-"  
"Are you her father, brother?"  
"No."  
"Then why are you so worried? You act like her guardian, she doesn't need your permission to go anywhere. She's free to go with who ever she wants. Tell him." He said looking at me.  
"I'm okay Renji I'm just helping Kurosaki do some errands it'll be a quick trip to the market." I can tell he wasn't going to let this go no matter how many times I say it's fine.  
"I'm coming along. Like I said I need to buy some stuff." Renji opened the car door and Ichigo didn't seem to like it at all.

"Little one lets walk instead I believe there is market at walking distance right?." Ichigo walked towards me and took my hand. We left Renji dumbfounded. We started to cross the road and we can hear Renji yelling behind us.

"Let go of her hand! She doesn't need someone to hold her hand she's old enough to walk across the road." Renji said angry.

"Kurosaki you can let go of my hand." I said. Instead of letting go he grabs my hand tighter. Renji stepped in front of us blocking our way to the sidewalk. He glared at Ichigo, "Didn't you hear me I said to let her go."  
"Why should I? I don't see anything wrong with holding hands."  
"It's wrong! She's not your girlfriend!" Renji angrily shouted.

"Yes she is." I looked at him shocked. I couldn't believe what he was saying. When did I agree to this?  
"She's my new friend I don't get why you are staring at me like I grew another head. Ah- you think I meant it as we were a couple -"  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Almost gave me a heart attack. Just say friend don't say girlfriend or else people will get the wrong idea."

"You like her..." Ichigo stated. Renji's face turns so red that it matches his hair color. Does he like me? "I-I-I have to go I just remember that I have a very important meeting. I'll see you later." He ran so fast out of our view he almost knocked down a few people as he made his way back to the apartments.  
"Good I made him go away. Come on let's get going." Ichigo said. I could tell he was happy to be without Renji.

As we arrived back to the apartments I realized that building two was well-kept and looked so much better than my apartment building. It seems the wealthier residents live here. The moment you walk in you can hear classical music playing in the background. When we got to the elevator I could see that it was big enough to fit a lot of people. Our elevator only could fit three people. I wonder what job _he_ had.

I realized Ichigo didn't say anything after we exit the market. I thought he would be talking and asking me questions. But I'm glad he wasn't. In the elevator ride he was texting somebody and I felt like I was being ignore now. I don't why that bother me, normally I'm happy when people don't talk to me. When we reached the fourth floor Ichigo got out first and lead me to the apartment that was on the left side.

"Here we are my brother's apartment." Ichigo said opening the door. He walked right in but I stood frozen at the door. I couldn't walk inside. All these years that I've looked through my window to see this apartment in person felt so strange. I could even smell the cologne that he uses mix with the nice clean scent of his home.

"Hey aren't you coming in? You're not planning on running are you? We made a contract remember." Ichigo snapped me out of my thoughts. He took the one grocery bag I was carrying and came behind me. He started pushing me inside the apartment. Once I was in he closed the door.

"All right make yourself at home. My brother and my friend are coming in an hour so we have to hurry up and get everything ready. You can start cutting the vegetables and I'll start cooking the chicken." He said as we headed to the kitchen. His kitchen look so new and he had brand new appliances. I looked around the kitchen and saw the dining table. I imagine him siting eating breakfast, this was amazing. Ichigo took out the supplies and we started to work on dinner. It was silent for a few minutes. It seemed that Ichigo wanted me to start a conversation but since there was no sign of me attempting to start any time soon. He started to talk.

"So little one how did you meet my brother?" He asked.  
"I-I just met him on the small park where we met today." I said.  
"Really? Did you talk to him?"  
"No, I'm too awkward and I don't like to talk to people."  
"I notice that when we were at the market. Why don't you like talking to people?"  
"Why are you asking me personal questions?" I said annoyed.

"All right then I'll be fair why don't you ask me questions then." He said smiling at me. I really didn't want to talk at all. I just want to get through dinner so I won't go to prison and my secret would be safe. But I'll just play along with this. I start thinking on what to ask.  
"Umm, why are you here visiting your brother?" I asked.  
"I haven't seen him in three years I've been busy with my album and I decided to record my new album in Karakura to get some inspiration. I'll be leaving in three months. Next question."  
"Are you really famous? I've never heard of you before."  
"I'm famous in the U.S and I can see I'm starting to get famous here in Japan. Do you want a copy of my album I'll even sign it."  
"No thanks."

We stayed quiet again. When I thought we were staying quiet for the rest of the time I heard him speak again.

"Why did you're neighbor call you Rapunzel?"  
"It's because I stay in my apartment and barely leave." I couldn't believe I actually admitted that.  
"I see, well seems like that is all going to change." He said smiling at me.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Hey little one could you set up the dining table the plates and glasses are in the center cabinet." He said ignoring my question. I started to set the dinning table while Ichigo finish making dinner. Soon he will be here. I hope I'll be able to stay for dinner and don't end up running away. I just need to keep reminding myself of the deal I made with Ichigo then everything will go smoothly. I finished setting the table and help Ichigo bring the simple dinner over to the table. That's when we heard the door open.

They're here.

I feel my body start to shake I'm so nervous. I start playing with my hair and I honestly felt like I was going to faint. But then I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and I look to see Ichigo giving me a reassuring smile. I start to calm down and take a deep breath. That's when he comes into view along with another girl. They both smile at us, the young woman runs into Ichigo arms for a hug.

"Ichigo! I'm so happy to see you. You should visit us more often now that you're a star you forget about us small people." She said.  
"Senna you know I could never forget about you." Ichigo said holding her tight in his arms.  
"Hey Ichigo who's our guest?" When I heard his voice I felt such happiness that I haven't felt in a long time.  
"Oh Kaien this is a new friend, I want to introduce you to her. Rukia Kuchki this is my older brother Kaien Kurosaki."

_Kaien _so that's his name.

"Ms. Kuchki very nice to meet you." He smiled. Immediately I could feel my cheeks burn. He's so perfect.  
"Say hello little one." Ichigo said giving me a small push towards Kaien.  
"H-H-Hello it's a pleasure to meet you." I said quietly.  
"Hi I'm Senna, nice to meet you. I'm happy Ichigo found a girlfriend. It makes me feel more comfortable to know he has someone by his side." She said giving me a tight hug. I stood still I haven't receive hugs in such a long time.  
"She's my friend. Senna please don't make her feel uncomfortable." Ichigo said grabbing Senna. She let me go and I could breath again.  
"Smells good here shouldn't we start having dinner?" Kaien pull out one of the chairs at the table and looked at me. "Come have a seat Ms. Kuchki." I nodded and sat down Kaien sat in the chair next to me. I must be dreaming. I'm so happy to be here. Never did I imagine to be in his apartment having dinner with him. I hope I never get up from this sweet dream.

"I want to sit next to Kaien." Senna complained. I looked up at her and she looked like a little girl with her arms cross.  
"Just relax Senna it's not going to kill you if you don't sit next to my brother." Ichigo and Senna sat in front of us and I could feel Senna glaring at me. That glare triggered a memory of my past. Back in high school that's how many students would stare at me. My happy moment is quickly changing to a bad one. I try my best to ignore it and just continue with this dinner. Soon it'll be over and I'll never have to see Ichigo, Senna and sadly Kaien. I will think of this dinner as the end of my peeping days.

As we were eating dinner I would just keep myself out of the conversation Ichigo was having with his brother and Senna. Every time I would hear Kaien's voice I would feel like I was up in a cloud. I badly wanted to look at his face up close but that wouldn't be a good idea. I would just take some glaces and see him smile at his brother.

"So Ms. Kuchki how did you meet my younger brother? I don't think he has told me anything about you." Kaien asked. I wanted to answer him so badly but I couldn't open my mouth. I was so nervous that I forgot how to talk."We met today, she was the only girl who didn't know I'm a celebrity. Turns out she's a huge fan of _someone_ I know." Ichigo answered for me.  
"Who is it?" Kaien asked.  
"Someone who is close to me, I'm actually a little jealous-" What is he doing? Is he trying to tell Kaien that I like him.  
"You know I think I should leave now." I said getting up.

"Not so fast little one, remember what we talked about earlier."  
"Trust me I haven't forgotten but it seems you have." I said accusing him.  
"Sorry it slipped my mind. I promise I'll behave." Ichigo said. Everyone look confused but didn't bother asking us anything. We continue our dinner, once we were done we sat in the living room and Ichigo was busy telling everyone his stories when he was on his tour. I wasn't very focus on what Ichigo was saying, I was busy focusing on Kaien and realized he was looking back at me. Again my face felt warm, I couldn't believe he was looking at me. "Kaien stop staring at her." Senna blurted out interrupting Ichigo story.

"Sorry it's just that Ms. Kuchki has the same color eyes as someone I-"  
"Kaien don't think about the past. She's not alive anymore you have to move on." I was surprise at Senna's words. How could she say such horrible things. Kaien look pretty hurt and Ichigo just seem angry. I wonder if the person he was thinking about was his girlfriend?

"Senna stop it,you know my brother is still sensitive." Ichigo said trying to calm down.  
"Kaien please forget her, can't you open up your heart to someone else. You know I love-"  
"Didn't you hear me Senna? Just stop you know what my brother is feeling. He doesn't like you that way. Why can't you let him go and accept my feelings? I just came to visit you two and you're too busy caring for Kaien. Can't you at least pay attention to me just this once, instead of being jealous. " Ichigo blurted out. This was starting to feel uncomfortable. Senna started crying and ran out the door.

"Ichigo you shouldn't have said that to her. You should go after her and apologize." Kaien said.  
"You go she wouldn't want to see me now anyway. I'll talk to her later, besides I'm going to take little one home now."

Kaien nodded. "I'm sorry Ms. Kuchki for this. It must have been awkward, I'll make it up to you next time we meet." He said. Once he left I felt upset this wasn't the night I was expecting. But I hope everything works out for everyone. I turn to look back at Ichigo and notice him looking out the window and was staring at my apartment window. "Do you think I can sleep over at your place for tonight?"

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter didn't suck, I know the ending wasn't the best I couldn't think of a way to end it. Bear with me I'm trying to get used to writing again. I'll do better on my next chapter ^-^

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi I'm back. All right I want to say THANK YOU to everyone who review, favorites, and follows my story. Each new person who adds my story makes me smile. So please keep showing your support =) I want to dedicate this Chapter to Animevy116 she gave me a boost of confidence =) Thanks again.

All right on with chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3

Why am I at a bar? I can't believe I actually agreed to come with Ichigo. He's drinking too much and now he's completely drunk. I should have stopped him at two drinks but he probably wouldn't listen to me.

"Hey little one why don't you join me? Come on... Have a drink. I'll tell the bartender you're old enough to drink." He said, I can barely understand his words.  
"Ichigo I'm twenty-two." I said annoyed that he keeps thinking I'm a child.  
"Really? You're the same age as me!" He said excitedly.

Everyone at the bar started staring at us. Today was too much for me, I already stepped out of my comfort zone too many times. I have to go back home, I'm sure Ichigo will be fine by himself. Besides he can't make me stay with him anymore, I have already completed the request he made in our contract. I get up and tell the bartender not to give him more drinks and to call a taxi for him. I walk out of the bar and start making my way back to my apartment. I realize the small street was dark the only light this street had was the one light post by the bar. Its been a long time since I walked home by myself this late before. I honestly didn't want to go by myself, I wish I had more money to take a taxi. I look at the parking lot and see Ichigo's car parked across the street. But what good is it if I don't even know how to drive a car.

"Little one! Don't leave me please!" I heard Ichigo yell. I look back and see him coming down the street struggling to walk in a straight path.  
"Ichigo I'm going home, I did my job. Now please keep your side of the deal and let's move on with our lives like we never met." I tell him coldly.  
"How can you be so mean? I'm upset and I don't have anyone else to talk to. I-I-I just want someone to comfort m-" Ichigo ended up reaching for the light post and slowly slides down and ends up sitting on the sidewalk and passes out.

I quickly check his pulse and call his name a few times. Then he opens his eyes and says, "Senna... I love you." He cups one side of my cheek and kisses me. His lips softly pressing against my and I quickly back off and slap him. I couldn't believe he kiss me! I cover my mouth and saw Ichigo rubbing his cheek. I suddenly remember what happen in high school. That one school dance ruin my innocence, I could never forget him for hurting me. I started to cry, I wish I could just erase this horrible memory.

"Why... are you...crying?" Ichigo asks confused.  
"Just leave me alone, I don't ever want to see you again." I say angrily, I run off leaving Ichigo behind. Never in my life have I ran this fast I felt like I would never reach my home. I just want to reach my bed and be under my covers where I feel safe and no one can hurt me.

-Next morning-

Six o' clock _he's getting up. _

I get up from bed and walk to my window and see Kaien getting ready to start his day. He was on his phone and looked worried. Probably wondering about Ichigo. Did he not arrive home last night? I suddenly felt worried but why am I worried? We're strangers I don't ever need to think about him again, after he kissed me and got me confused with Senna I don't need to worry.

I shrug it of and walk to the bathroom to see myself in the mirror and see my eyes red and puffy from crying so much last night. I'm glad I don't have to go anywhere so I don't have to worry about my appearance. I walk back to the window and see Kaien doing the same morning routine, but sadly this time I won't join him. I reach for my curtains and for the first time let them cover my view of Kaien's apartment.

This is going to take a lot of self-control.

As I was getting dressed I hear someone quietly knocking on my door. I never have anyone knocking my door this early. I look through my peep-hole and see no one standing outside, maybe I'm just imagining things. I walk away and hear the quiet knock again, I go back and this time I see a familiar face that I wanted to forget. If he keeps knocking at my door I'll call Mr. Urahara to handle Ichigo. I head for my desk and decide to start editing since yesterday I didn't do anything, I'm already behind one day's work and my boss would be upset if I'm late on any work.

_Bing Bing  
_

_Bing Bing  
_

_Bing Bing  
_

_Bing Bing  
_

_Bing Bing _

_Bing Bing  
_

"I can't focus!" I say yelling at my phone, I pick it up and see text messages all from Ichigo. I don't bother reading them and just deleted them and turn off my phone, so I can concentrate on my work. But wait,_ how did he get my_ _number? _Oh that doesn't matter I'll just get a new number. As two hours past I look over at my clock and decided to have some breakfast. But then I remember I ran out of eggs and forgot to buy some yesterday. Why didn't I buy any? Now I have to go to the market. I walk to my chappy money jar I have in the kitchen counter and have enough money for eggs and some juice. I walk to my door and when I push it I felt there was something blocking the door. I try pushing harder and it wouldn't budge. Until my third push I almost fell on the floor, luckily I had someone who caught me before I could fall. _Wait who caught me? _Looking up I see Ichigo giving me a small awkward smile.

"Morning little one. I've waited outside your door all nigh-"  
"Let me go! Don't you remember what I told you last night?" I angrily ask."Actually I don't remember anything when we got to the bar. Normally when I'm drunk I become very emotional and start saying things about Senna. But it seems I did something worse since you're so angry with me. What did I do?" Ichigo asks very clueless.  
"I don't want to talk about it. Leave now and don't come to see me ag-" Ichigo bent down he was eye level with me. Caught by surprise and looked down avoiding his intense gaze and covering my mouth. He better not repeat last night kiss.  
"Sorry little one I didn't mean to kiss you. Like I said I'm very emotional when I'm drunk. Don't take the kiss seriously, it doesn't mean anything." He explained.  
"Doesn't mean anything you say? How would you know what the other person is feeling? Haven't you notice my red, puffy eyes? I cried all night because of you!" I yelled.

"Cried? Was the kiss something that bad I'm truly sorry. What if I make it up to you. Want to come with me to the beach this Friday? I'm going with my brother and I can help you two get together. I think my brother liked-"

"You don't understand Ichigo, it's not something you can easily make up. I really wish you can understand. Now move I have to go to the market, leaving this early I won't have to deal with too many people." Ichigo moves out of my way and I make sure to lock my door. I quickly get in the elevator and see Ichigo not moving, which I was glad knowing he wasn't going to follow me. Once I got outside I find Renji sitting on the sidewalk he seemed to be waiting for someone. I quietly try to pass him before he can notice me, but of course Ichigo have to call out my name which made Renji turn around and glare at Ichigo. Why can't I be ignored?

"Little one!" I don't stop walking and continue to ignore Ichigo.  
"Hey leave her alone! I've been waiting to talk to you Ichigo." I hear Renji say.  
"We can talk later first I need to talk to Rukia. Hey Rukia just listen to this I won't stop meeting you! If we don't talk now then I'll just wait till you want to talk! Sooner or later you're going to be annoyed by my persistence!"

I can't believe he won't give up. This is getting annoying, I stop and walk back to Ichigo and Renji. If I just do what he wants he'll stop bothering and I won't have to deal with him anymore. "Alright let's talk Ichigo, so you can leave me alone. What do you want to say?"

"Hey red-head give us some privacy will you?" Ichigo says to Renji.  
"Pfft after you finish your talk, I'll be waiting to talk to you. Meet me at the playground over there." Renji said pointing at the playground."Yes I'll be there soon." Renji nodded and walked in the direction of the playground.  
"Little- ah Rukia I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I'm sorry about the kiss I probably broke the trust we had. I should have realize this would hurt you. I really want to make it up to you and I also want to apologize for Senna's outburst. I knew she was jealous the moment Kaien was being nice to you. She can't help it when Kaien pays attention to any other women. But I'm thankful and happy that you were with me. I'm really sorry for yesterday, please let me make it up to you. After I pay you back for helping me, I promise you won't see me anymore."

"Do you really mean it?" I ask."Yes, I'll take you to the beach this Friday and Kaien will be joining us. He wants to apologize as well for dinner." Ichigo explains.  
"All right then. But just to let you know if you ever kiss me again I'll report you to the police." I said.  
"Don't worry little one, I promise I won't kiss you again, unless you ask me." He said winking. I roll my eyes and walk away before I lose my temper.

-Friday-

Finally it's Friday. To my surprise I'm so excited to go to the beach. Hisana promise me we would go with Byakuya before I graduated high school. But sadly that never happen. So today I want to make sure I enjoy my time at the beach. I pack my chappy backpack with two towels, sunscreen and another spare of clothes. I look at the time and realize Ichigo and Kain are probably outside waiting for me.

I walk downstairs and see the Kurosaki brothers putting their things in the trunk. "Hey little one right on time. I thought I was going to have to drag you out. Guess you really want to go to the beach." He said taking my chappy bag and putting it with the rest of the things. "Hello Ms. Kuchki, I'm happy you agree to come with us." Kaien said opening the passenger side door for me. I got in and Ichigo was going to be the driver and I was hoping Kaien would be driving. The brothers were busy talking most of the way to the beach, I was glad to just be a listener and not worry about saying anything.

"Ichigo you should but on some music. I think Ms. Kuchki could be tired of us talking." Kaien said laughing.  
"All right hold on, little one can you find a CD? It's inside the glove compartment."

I open it and find a few, I just pick out a random CD and play it. The first track was an acoustic song. I actually enjoyed a lot. The lyrics were also nice, it was like a story. The lyrics were explaining how the guy feels every time he sees the girl he loves with another person. It was so sincere and the one listening can feel the sadness. When the song ended I could feel Ichigo taking glances at me. I turn to look at him and he just smiles. "Did you like the song?"

"I did. It was... nice." I said.  
"Nice? That's all you have to say? This song was my number one on the music charts." I look at him surprise to find out that We are listening to his CD. How can a beautiful song be his?  
"I don't believe it. You are not the singer it doesn't even sound like you."

Ichigo starts to sing the first line of the song and I'm in shock when the beautiful voice I heard on the CD was actually Ichigo's. I look down at the cover and see Ichigo holding a black guitar. It is him.

"My brother always got that kind of reaction when we were in school. All the girls couldn't believe that Kaien's younger brother had such a good voice." Kaien said laughing.  
"All right just be quiet Kaien and let Rukia listen to the album." Ichigo said annoyed at his brother.

I listen to the album it had ten songs and I hate to admit it but I loved each song so much. All the songs were about different and unique. But I wasn't going to tell Ichigo that. As I was taking out the CD and putting it back in the case I hear Kaien in the back quietly singing. His voice was not bad either, it wasn't as great as Ichigo but it was still nice to hear him. I wish I could sing, but my sister Hisana was the one with the beautiful voice. She would sing to me at night when I was young.

"We're here!" Ichigo said loud enough to hurt my ears. I look out and see the blue ocean. Now I'm really excited to be here. The Karakura beach had a few people all ready setting up their things. Ichigo parks the car and I quickly jump out and touch the sand. I wish Hisana was here with me. She would love to be at the beach. "Hey little one here's your weird-looking bunny backpack." Ichigo said throwing it and I caught it and just glared at him. "Ms. Kuchki can you go and save us a spot on the beach. A lot of people are going to start to show up." Kaien said. I nodded and started looking for a good spot. I found a place that was near the little food court. Soon Ichigo and Kaien came with the things and started setting everything. I helped them out as well then I hear someone call Ichigo.

"Ignore that, it's probably a fan. If they ask any of you if I'm Ichigo just lie. I don't want to deal with fans today." Ichigo said putting on some dark sunglasses.

"Ichigo, Kaien don't you ignore me."  
"Senna?" We all look at the direction of the voice and sure enough it's Senna.  
"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.  
"I'm here with some of my old college friends." She said pointing at a small group of people coming our way. I recognize two people, Renji and Uryuu. Oh god I just remember Renji invited me to come to the beach today as well. I completely forgot to give them my answer. What is he going to think when he sees me here with other people?

"You know the red-head?" Ichigo said surprised.  
"Renji? Yes I do, have you met?" Senna asked.  
"I have met but I didn't expect to see him here with you."  
"I wasn't expecting to see you here with her." Senna said pointing at me.  
"Be nice Senna." Kaien warned her.

"Rukia is that you?" _Oh no it's Renji._  
"Hi Renji, I'm really sorry I completely forgot about your invitation. Please don't get mad at me." I begged.  
"Don't worry it's fine, I'm happy you're here. But I didn't know you were coming with _him._ But now that you're here I'll like to introduce you to my friends. Hey everyone come here quickly!" Renji call his friends over.

The four girls were the first to come he introduce them as Orihime, Tatsuki, Isane, and Nanao. Everyone smiled but the girl Orihime said, "We finally meet Rukia the one Renji can't stop talking about. You're so cute! I hope we can become good friends." I smile and nod, the girls seemed to wait for me to say something.  
"Nice to meet you too." I simply say.

"Here come the guys." Renji said pointing at four guys coming our way I only recognized Uryuu. Once they arrived Renji introduce the guys as Toshiro, Hisagi and Hanataro. They all greeted me and I would just shyly smile. Once the introductions finished. They set up their things next to ours. Ichigo wasn't too happy being near Renji.

All the girls were inviting me to come and change with them. "But I don't own any swimsuits I just came with a baby blue dress. I wasn't planning on changing into anything." I explain to them. Orihime offer to let me use her spare but Tatsuki said it wouldn't fit. The girls were trying to call Senna since she was the one who could probably let me borrow a swimsuit. But Senna was ignoring her friends. I quickly told them not worry about me and to go have fun. They weren't too happy to leave me alone with the guys but I reassured them I would be fine. They all nod and head to the changing rooms, Senna who was right behind them gave me another glare.

"Hey little one come over here." I hear Ichigo's voice calling me. I turn to see Ichigo by the car holding a small box. I wonder what he wants. I head over to the car and tells me, "I got you something." He hands me the box and waits for me to open it. What could it be? I open it and find a blue swimsuit. I blush and look at Ichigo surprise at what he gave me. Does he expect me to wear this?  
"I know what you're thinking you won't want to wear it, but we are in a beach so you should wear it. I'm sure it would look nice on you." He said.  
"I never wore anything like this, it's too embarrassing." I said giving him back the present.  
"Look over there, the girls are wearing bikini's this is a one piece. So there's nothing to be embarrass about everyone is going to wear one. Now go and get dress and have some fun." He said taking my hand and handing me the swimsuit.  
"But I don't know how to swim and-"

"Stop making excuses, I can teach you, now hurry up." Ichigo took of his shirt and headed for the ocean, leaving me alone contemplating if I should just do what he says or just leave the beach and return home. But he would drag me back, guess I should change. I walk to the changing rooms and quickly put on the swimsuit. I wish I had a mirror, hopefully I don't look ridiculous. I take a peek outside and find no one around, I slowly make my way back to the beach feeling so self-conscious. I felt like many people were staring.

I head towards Ichigo and at first I didn't realize how many girls were staring at him. Are they trying to figure out if he was a Ichigo saw me he smiled and said," I knew it would look great on you. All right my brother is waiting for you over there where the water isn't too deep." He said pointing to Kaien. "What? Why am I going with Kaien I thought you were going to teach me." I said not willing to learn from Kaien.

"You like him right, I'm just trying to help you out. Besides I'm not a very good teacher. Now hurry he's waiting." He pushed me towards Kaien's direction and now he is staring at me. Too late to turn back, but I got to admit he looks great he wasn't shirtless but his white t-shirt clings to his body so nicely that I can see his muscles. He couldn't get any more perfect. "Come in Ms. Kuchki the water is great!" He said smiling. Suddenly I didn't fear anything and quickly got in. But then I froze when the water reach a little above my waist. I didn't want to go further. Kaien notice my hesitation and came towards me. "Don't worry the water isn't so deep it's about five feet. Here take my hand and I'll hold you." He offer his hand and I shyly grabbed it. He pull me in deeper and I felt safe.

"All right, Ichigo told me that you would be very shy ,but please feel comfortable with me Ms kuchki."  
"Thank you kaien by the way You can call me Rukia." He nodded and he started my swimming lesson. After thirty minutes I finally learned how to float on my own. Kaien smiled and high-five me when I could float. "I finally did it! What's next?" I asked excited to learn the next step.

"Now I can teach you how to swim a short distance." He showed me the technique and I was surprise at how I quickly I got it. "Very good Rukia, now I want you to swim towards me. I'll be standing right there." I nodded and watched him head to the place he would be waiting at. Once he was ready I started to swim towards him. But then I felt a leg cramp and started to panic. I couldn't swim anymore. Kaien quickly came he carried me back to the beach. He place me on his towel under the umbrella we had set up earlier and instructed me to stretch my legs. It was painful at first but I felt the pain subside. He wrapped another towel around me and that's when Senna came to complain.

"That's enough, I can't handle it anymore. I was stopping myself earlier when you were teaching her how to swim, but now I can't. You haven't even looked at me at all. You keep ignoring me and caring for her more. But you just met her a few days ago. And you known me for eight years!" She yelled. Soon all the other girls came over trying to calm Senna down. "Please Senna I thought you said you got over him." Isane said.

"You have to move on."Orihime said.  
"Yeah you really need to meet other guys." Tatsuki added. Everyone freaked when Senna came and tackle me to the ground. To my surprise she was strong and I had a hard time breaking free. I started to scream and cry. "Get off! Don't hurt me!" Kaien quickly pulled Senna off and took her away. The girls surrounded me asking if I was fine. I ignore them and ran away until I bumped into someone. "Little one what happen?" I didn't answer and continue to run. I wasn't so sure where I was going . But as long as I can get away from Senna and everyone else I didn't care. I just wanted to have fun, but I guess with Senna around that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the ending, I actually have a bit more of writing for this chapter but I didn't want it to be too long. So I decided to put the rest in the next chapter. Thanks so much for reading and I hope to see a review from you.


End file.
